


Перемены

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon, Real Mafia, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все перемены — к лучшему, но с любыми трудностями можно справиться, когда ты не один</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

— Я не успел. Прости.

До двери остается всего несколько шагов, но после слов Хибари ноги как будто вязнут в смоле, которую кто-то намеренно разлил по полу. Неужели?.. Но ведь у покойника не может быть отдельной палаты!

— Хибари-сан, ты хочешь, чтобы Ямамото удар хватил? — хмурится Цуна — непривычно, неестественно бледный. — Гокудера-кун жив, это самое главное.

— Но врач сказал, их уже поздно пришивать!

Ямамото никогда еще не видел Хибари в такой ярости. Словно это не Гокудера после миссии оказался в больнице, а на Намимори сбросили ядерную бомбу.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — с нажимом говорит Цуна.

Его голос выдергивает из ступора, и Ямамото бросается вперед.

— Только не шуми, он наконец-то заснул. — Слышать такое от Рехея тоже неестественно, и когда он поднимается с поставленного возле кровати стула, Ямамото тут же занимает его место.

— Кажется, и правда ничего серьезного, — бормочет он, внимательно рассматривая синяки и неглубокие царапины на лице Гокудеры. Только сам цвет кожи смущает — похоже, крови Гокудера потерял куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Может быть, под больничной сорочкой раны пострашнее…

— Его жизни ничего не угрожает, — Цуна становится рядом и крепко сжимает плечо Ямамото. — Но вместо пальцев придется поставить протезы. Я уже попросил Спаннера подготовить все необходимое…

Только сейчас Ямамото замечает, что лежащие поверх выцветшего одеяла кисти под толстым слоем бинтов слишком уж короткие. В первое мгновение отчаянно хочется убедить себя, что это просто обман зрения, но всплывший в памяти бешеный взгляд Хибари все расставляет по местам.

Ямамото отстраненно думает, что очень не завидует тем, кто это сделал. Он лично вырежет их всех, порубит ублюдков на сашими, и подыхать они будут медленно и мучительно. Уж Ямамото об этом позаботится.

Приходит в себя он уже в коридоре, зажатый в стальных тисках между Хибари и Рехеем.

— Я же просил не шуметь, — отчитывает его Рехей, но в его глазах понимание. — Если хочется поорать, выйди на улицу, потом вернешься обратно.

— Отпустите, — хрипит Ямамото.

— Сначала тебе нужно успокоиться, — качает головой Цуна.

Ямамото пытается вспомнить специальные дыхательные упражнения, которые сам когда-то нашел в Сети для Гокудеры, но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, задыхается еще больше.

— Кто?

— Феррино. Я подозревал, что с ними что-то нечисто, но никто не ожидал, что они осмелятся открыто выступить против Вонголы.

— Да они — просто кучка трусов! — кричит Рехей, а потом спохватывается, вспомнив о собственной просьбе, и добавляет уже тише: — Наверняка рассчитывали выбить из Гокудеры все, что он знает, а потом незаметно избавиться от трупа!

— Они — кучка покойников, — спокойно поправляет его Ямамото. — Этим я и займусь прямо сейчас.

— Хибари-сан уже разобрался с теми, кто пытал Гокудеру, — говорит Цуна.

— И Кусакабе передал мне информацию, где прячутся остальные. — Улыбкой Хибари напоминает маньяка, решившего выйти из длительной завязки. Ямамото подозревает, что сам выглядит не лучше.

— Хорошо, иди за ними, — кивает Цуна.

— А я помогу.

— Нет, Ямамото! Пожалуйста, не думай сейчас о мести, просто останься. Разборки могут и подождать, а Гокудере ты будешь нужнее, когда он проснется.

Ямамото делает глубокий вдох и разжимает кулаки. Он знает Гокудеру слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать — когда тот очнется, всем, кроме Феррино, будет лучше оказаться подальше от него. В идеале — на другом континенте. Но Феррино в этом плане крупно повезло, и злость вскипает еще сильнее. Ее притупляет только осознание — он хочет быть рядом, пусть даже сгодится лишь для того, чтобы Гокудера мог сорвать на нем гнев. Он должен быть здесь. Цуна прав, как всегда.

Когда Гокудера приходит в себя, он на удивление спокоен. Уверяет, что ничего ужасного не произошло и нужно что-нибудь посерьезнее, чтобы вывести его из строя. То ли лекарства так действуют, то ли еще не отошел от болевого шока. Ямамото гасит пламя, которое незаметно разжег, готовясь усмирять Гокудеру, если будет совсем плохо. Ему не по себе, но он старается не выдать беспокойства. Однако, перехватив очередной тревожный взгляд, направленный в сторону Цуны, понимает — это просто игра на публику. Уж лучше бы Гокудера орал, крушил мебель и обещал всех убить. Цуна притворяется тоже — что не замечает странного поведения — и делает это гораздо лучше, чем тот, кто пытается его обмануть.

Когда, обрисовав дальнейшие перспективы, Цуна уходит, чтобы связаться со Спаннером, Гокудера становится похожим на надувной шарик, из которого выпустили воздух.

— Свали, — говорит он, не глядя на Ямамото.

— Я останусь, можно? Я не буду мешать.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, — Гокудера наконец смотрит ему в глаза, и Ямамото не может отказать.

Он бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется лбом к деревянному косяку. Сначала в палате пугающе тихо, но через некоторое время доносится звук бьющегося стекла. Стакан на прикроватной тумбе. Стойка для капельниц. Еще одна. Потом стул. Ямамото улыбается — вот так гораздо лучше. Пусть даже только до тех пор, пока в палате не закончатся вещи, которые можно расколотить.

***  
— Черт! Тупая кошка!

Ямамото оборачивается и видит, как Ури, недовольно урча, заползает под диван. Из-под длинного покрывала торчит только красный кончик хвоста, а Гокудера сидит с низко опущенной головой и шумно сопит, словно изо всех сил сдерживает рвущееся наружу бешенство.

Ямамото подходит ближе и уже собирается спросить, что случилось, когда тот с размаху швыряет в стену вареную рыбину и говорит резко:

— Она отказалась есть с рук. Раньше она всегда ела с рук, а теперь отказалась. Даже близко не подошла. Все эти чертовы пальцы…

— Может, она просто не голодна? — Ямамото садится рядом, и Гокудера мигом напрягается. Неприятно.

— Эта скотина всегда хочет жрать.

На такое заявление Ямамото нечего ответить, поэтому он просто смотрит на украшающее обои жирное пятно и ждет, пока Гокудера прекратит злиться. В столовой все наверняка уже собрались на обед и, возможно, начали есть без них, но оставлять Гокудеру одного Ямамото не собирается.

Цуна с Рехеем оживленно беседуют о предстоящей операции в Чили и не прерывают разговор, даже когда они приходят и молча занимают свои места. Первую секунду Ямамото кажется, что это даже хорошо — Гокудера не должен чувствовать, что другие обращают на него больше внимания из-за увечья; но потом, видя нахмуренные брови и плотно сжатые губы Гокудеры, понимает, что ошибся. Речь идет о миссии — той, что в свое время Гокудера спланировал вплоть до мельчайших деталей и на которую должен был отправиться сам. Миссии, которая теперь недоступна для него, как и десятки других. Как и множество бытовых мелочей, вроде вилки, выскальзывающей из механических пальцев, когда он пытается намотать на нее спагетти.

— Я подниму, — говорит Ямамото, но Гокудера смотрит на него так, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

После обеда, когда остальные разбредаются по своим делам, Ямамото находит Гокудеру на балконе. Тот упирается кулаками в мраморный парапет и смотрит вниз: там идеально выстриженный газон сплошь усеян белыми комками бумаги, которые мотыляются, как перекати-поле, под порывами ветра. Самолетики, догадывается Ямамото, но вслух не говорит.

— Я не могу сделать долбаные самолетики, — Гокудера сообщает сам. — Не могу использовать бомбы. Даже пуговицы на рубашке не могу застегнуть!

— У тебя есть одежда без пуговиц, — улыбается Ямамото.

Кажется, что Гокудера только в последний момент передумывает бить его за неуместную шутку. Да и то лишь потому, что боится промазать новыми неуклюжими пальцами.

— Ты привыкнешь, — говорит Ямамото, сдерживая желание дотронуться до него, чтобы подбодрить — Гокудера и раньше не был большим любителем нежностей, а теперь и вовсе воспринимает их как проявление жалости.

— Ямамото прав, — неожиданно раздается за спиной.

Цуна подходит к ним, становится рядом, и Гокудера тут же выпрямляется и становится оживленным:

— Конечно, Десятый! К тому же, у меня есть оружие, для которого ловкость пальцев — не главное!

— Ты и к старому обязательно вернешься, — говорит Цуна. — Просто тренируйся. Помнишь, когда-то мы не могли и этого? И сколько всего изменилось с тех пор.

Гокудера кивает и, нагибаясь к пакету с бумагой, принимается сворачивать новый самолетик. Тот выходит не намного лучше предыдущих, но Гокудера улыбается, скидывая его с балкона, и они втроем наблюдают молча, как ветер гонит бумажный сверток, пока тот не падает на землю. Ямамото это напоминает старые времена — посиделки на школьной крыше, прогулки втроем, не самые простые тренировки и совместные испытания. Тогда все казалось занимательной игрой, из-за которой Цуна отчего-то всегда забавно волновался. И только Гокудера постоянно повторял, насколько это серьезно — в своей обычной манере и тоже забавно. Гокудера…

Цуна вскоре уходит, сказав, что должен попрощаться с Кеко перед отлетом — рейс назначен на час ночи, и времени совсем немного. Они снова остаются вдвоем, но теперь молчание не давит на грудь многотонным камнем, дышать легко и почти приятно. Гокудера мнет в руках бумагу и улыбается едва заметно. Ямамото мысленно благодарит Цуну — тот всегда знает, как найти нужные слова, чтобы все пришло в порядок. Ему и самому хочется многое сказать Гокудере — о его силе, упорстве и стойкости, но заговорить почему-то получается о совершенно не важных вещах:

— У Цуны будет еще не один повод гордиться своей правой рукой.

— Конечно, кретин, — хмыкает Гокудера. — Я самая лучшая правая рука!

— А эти пальцы не так уж плохи, — на волне воодушевления продолжает Ямамото. — На них ведь и кольца носить можно. Пожалуй, будет даже круто смотреться, попробуй, а?

И упускает момент, когда улыбка сползает с лица Гокудеры.  
А потом тот, кривясь, натягивает запрятанные в заднем кармане джинсов черные перчатки и уходит, оставляя Ямамото наедине с прохладным вечерним воздухом.

Ничего не в порядке.

***  
Глядя на испачканного с ног до головы Гокудеру, лежащего на дне глубокой воронки, Ямамото испытывает дежавю. Во время Конфликта Колец он не присутствовал ни на чьих тренировках, кроме собственных, но Цуна рассказывал, как обнаружил в лесу едва живого Гокудеру, и образ ясно отпечатался в голове. Сейчас «образ» лежит в позе морской звезды на холодной земле и, похоже, совсем не собирается подниматься. Ямамото склоняется над ямой:

— Эй, Гокудера, как ты?

— Лучше всех, — огрызается тот. — А что, не заметно?

— Может, на сегодня хватит?

— А может, ты свалишь со своими тупыми советами нахрен? Я сам решу, когда хватит. — Гокудера с трудом становится на четвереньки и тяжело дышит.

— Ну извини, что мне не нравится смотреть, как ты пытаешься самоубиться! — Руки так и чешутся хорошенько его отлупить, чтобы пришел в себя. Но с Гокудерой это бесполезно, только разозлится еще сильнее — Рехей уже пытался, а потом рассказывал в красках, что механические кулаки бьют даже больнее обычных. Хорошо хоть догадался не предлагать Гокудере заняться боксом.

— Я не пытаюсь самоубиться… — бормочет тот. — Я просто хочу свои навыки назад! Но ничего не получается. Даже в детстве, когда меня учил Шамал, я не был таким неуклюжим.

— Попробуй начать не с тройных бомб, а с чего-нибудь попроще.

— Ага, а напавшему врагу я так и скажу, что нормально оружием не владею, поэтому не будет ли он так добр сдохнуть от чего-нибудь попроще, — раздраженно бурчит Гокудера.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Цуна ценит тебя не только за боевые навыки.

— Да, знаю. Но в теперешнем состоянии я не могу даже находиться рядом с Десятым. Если на нас нападут, он же первым делом кинется спасать меня и подставится сам.

В словах Гокудеры есть здравый смысл, но это все равно не повод так издеваться над собой.

— Зато если ты сейчас умрешь, у Цуны не будет никаких проблем, — бросает Ямамото и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит. Ему срочно нужно выпустить пар, и он знает отличный способ это сделать.

— Ты — святой, пацан, — первое, что произносит Сквало, увидев его, а затем тащит за собой в кабинет Занзаса. — Так долго продержался, я был уверен, ты объявишься раньше.

— Кто бы говорил! — смеется Ямамото. — Мне до твоего дзена далеко.

— Регулярные головомойки из-за неправильно поджаренного мяса из кого хочешь сделают Будду, — хохочет Сквало. — А вот и он!

Порывшись в ящиках, он достает на стол пузатую бутылку виски, и Ямамото с сомнением качает головой.

— Но я же потренироваться с тобой пришел…

— Ты не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься! Двадцать лет выдержки, коллекционный сорт…

— А Занзас нас не убьет за это?

— Босс поймет, — уверенно отвечает Сквало и едва ли не насильно вливает в него первую порцию. — Давай пей, тебе это сейчас нужнее.

Ямамото не привык топить проблемы в алкоголе, однако после двух стаканов действительно становится легче. Он пришел сюда не жаловаться, но виски развязывает язык, а Сквало благодарный слушатель: не перебивает, время от времени кивает и не забывает подливать в стакан.

— Он привыкнет, — говорит Сквало, когда Ямамото замолкает. — Жизнь на этом не заканчивается. Во всяком случае, жрать, трахаться и драться протез точно не мешает. Просто твой дружок упертый, если вобьет себе в голову какое-то дерьмо, хрен выбьешь. А на этой «правой руке Десятого» он зациклен уже хренову тучу лет, вот и бесится теперь.

— А мне что делать? — вздыхает Ямамото.

— Терпеть. Сам же его выбрал, — пожимает плечами Сквало и тянется к бутылке. — Ну или свалить. Тоже вариант.

— Нет, не вариант. Хотя с ним стало еще тяжелее, чем раньше…

— Эй, я тебе не семейный психолог! — орет вдруг Сквало, но за его почти не наигранным возмущением Ямамото отчетливо слышит: «Значит, просто будь рядом».

И он точно знает, что будет.

Просыпается Ямамото под громкое «Подъем, пьянь!».

— Босс, ну какого?.. — стонет Сквало, а Ямамото жмурится — солнечный свет раскаленными булавками впивается в глаза.

— Это я у тебя должен спросить, — хмыкает Занзас. — Сам нажрался и этого отброса споил. Если бы он мне тут заблевал ковры…

— Не заблевал же!

В конце концов Занзас выставляет их за дверь, и приходится тащиться на плац. Но бой со Сквало — лучшее средство от похмелья, депрессии и ненужных мыслей. Ямамото получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, блокируя удары Сквало, и смеется, когда удается его разозлить. Меч давно стал неотъемлемой частью жизни, и Ямамото даже представить не может, как сумел бы обойтись без него. Да на месте Гокудеры он бы точно с катушек слетел, а тот еще держится и продолжает пытаться, несмотря ни на что.

— Позволил калеке победить? — ухмыляется Сквало.

Его клинок упирается в кадык Ямамото, и тот шумно сглатывает.

— Ты кто угодно, но только не калека, Сквало.

— Вот именно, так что нехрен витать в облаках, когда фехтуешь со мной! И дружку своему передай — все эти «могу — не могу» только в голове. А тело подчиняется разуму.

Эту установку Ямамото вертит в голове, когда едет домой, к Гокудере. Все снова кажется простым, и нужно только убедить того, что он может пересилить боль и неудобства и стать собой прежним, так же, как когда-то Сквало.

Однако едва Ямамото произносит имя Сквало, Гокудера говорит резко:

— Ну и оставался бы там, если так нравится!

Он морщится, облизывая вскрывшуюся на губе царапину, и уходит вглубь комнаты, словно действительно считает, что Ямамото сейчас развернется и уедет обратно в Варию. Ревновать к Сквало — перебор даже для Гокудеры, но, глядя на его опущенные плечи, Ямамото понимает — дело не в этом.

— Я нужен здесь, — говорит он, надеясь, что Гокудера поймет тоже — каждый оттенок смысла.

— Конечно, нужен! — рявкает тот. — Десятому сейчас не на кого положиться…

Его голос затихает, как будто он изо всех сил борется с собой, чтобы не произнести остаток фразы. И Ямамото боится, что Гокудера все же не справится.

Если он признается, что Цуне нужна другая правая рука, это будет капитуляция. И конец. Всему, потому что Гокудера не позволит Ямамото отказаться, а после не останется рядом с вечным напоминанием о собственной ущербности.

Ямамото отчаянно прокручивает в голове слова — любые, лишь бы оказались способными переубедить и успокоить.

Но Гокудера молчит, очевидно, в последний момент передумав сдаваться, и Ямамото молчит тоже, впервые воспринимая тяжелую тишину как спасение.

***  
Что-то падает, звенит и, кажется, даже бьется.

Ямамото, не раздумывая, вбегает в ванную, задней мыслью осознавая, что дверь не заперта — Гокудера перестал закрываться на замок с тех пор, как, намудрив что-то со смесителем, устроил локальный потоп, устранить который в одиночку, разумеется, не смог.

Сейчас все куда менее критично: всего лишь баллончик с пеной для бритья, поцарапавший раковину и закатившийся под ванну — хороший бросок, между делом отмечает Ямамото.

И Гокудера — весь красный, с белыми разводами пены на лице и шее, с бритвой в руках. Голый.

Ямамото чувствует, как предательски твердеет в штанах — ничего не было с тех самых пор, как все случилось, Ямамото позволял себе только быструю дрочку в душе или перед сном, но он хотел Гокудеру. Хотел постоянно, хотя мысли о пытках, утраченных пальцах и механических протезах, пусть и слегка, но приглушали возбуждение.

А Гокудера хотел побриться, и сейчас разглядывает расплывающуюся тускло-алым пятном царапину на щеке с такой ненавистью, словно это еще один подарок от тех ублюдков, что кромсали его плоть.

Ямамото больше не может так. Не может стоять, молчать и ничего не делать. Не может играть свою роль в унылом спектакле «все нормально». Он знает, что как раньше уже не будет, но и не надо. Пусть жизнь просто продолжается, а не стоит на месте, как вода в заросшем ряской пруду.

Он снимает рубашку, чтобы не намочить, бросает ее на стиральную машинку и подходит к Гокудере:

— Дай сюда.

На удивление, тот не вскипает, не начинает орать «Отвали, я сам!» как обычно. Просто вкладывает бритву в его протянутую ладонь. С левой щекой Ямамото справляется быстро, лишь слегка отвлекаясь на прикрытые глаза Гокудеры и его подрагивающие ресницы. Но перейдя к правой, едва не оставляет на ней симметричную царапину — рука дергается, когда на холодное прикосновение к груди тело реагирует так, словно через него пустили электрический разряд.

Гокудера трогает его, водит пальцами по ключицам, неуклюже мнет соски — и это заводит вдвойне, потому что непривычно, странно и чертовски хорошо. Прохлада пальцев на обнаженной коже отзывается почти нестерпимым жаром в паху, и Ямамото представляет — как здорово будет, когда Гокудера запустит руку ему в трусы, дотронется, сожмет, охлаждая пылающую плоть. Он фантазирует о прикосновениях там, где раньше парой горячих и ловких касаний Гокудера мог свести его с ума — от одного лишь предвкушения голова начинает сладко кружиться — поэтому не замечает сразу, что Гокудера убирает руки.

Отворачивается к умывальнику и принимается старательно смывать с ладоней несуществующую грязь, даже не заботясь о том, что протез рекомендовали не мочить без лишней необходимости.

— Что, Гокудера? — Ямамото не понимает, что происходит, и быть настолько чужим после всего слишком больно. Кажется, что внутри все горит, словно наглотался едкого натра.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — бурчит тот себе под нос.

— Вообще? — осторожно спрашивает Ямамото.

— Этими пальцами! — срывается Гокудера. — Вообще ничего. Ни тепла, ни холода, ни воды, ни тебя…

Он прикусывает губу, и за враждебностью во взгляде сквозит такое отчаяние, что Ямамото вдруг начинает видеть то, что раньше не замечал.

— Но пальцы — не главное. Для того чтобы чувствовать.

Гокудера смотрит на него как на идиота — как раньше. Ямамото все равно, он готов пройти через что угодно, лишь бы разрушить уже эту чертову ледяную стену.

— Чувствовать можно, например, так, — он притягивает Гокудеру к себе, проводит ладонями по бокам и одновременно касается губами местечка у основания шеи — тайный способ завести Гокудеру за пару секунд.

А потом целует в губы.

Может быть, сейчас Гокудера ему верит. Может быть, действительно так сильно хочет чувствовать. Может быть, он просто устал сражаться, но об этом Ямамото не хочет думать, ощущая ладонь Гокудеры у себя на пояснице.

И когда ночью они снова засыпают в одной постели, Ямамото надеется, что, может быть, все наладится.

***  
— Эй, куда ты меня тащишь?

— Сюрприз. Скоро сам увидишь, — улыбается Ямамото.

Идея родилась неожиданно, и отчаянно хочется верить, что она сработает.

Когда после очередного поворота Гокудера понимает, куда они направляются, он останавливается и заявляет:

— Я не пойду.

— Всего на минутку.

— Нет.

Гокудера ни разу не заглядывал в музыкальную комнату с тех пор, как вышел из больницы, хотя прежде любил посидеть за роялем в свободную минуту. А сейчас выглядит так, словно его ведут на очередную пытку.

— Почему ты не хочешь хотя бы попробовать?

— Ты издеваешься?

— А сам как думаешь?

— Конечно нет. — Гокудера устало прислоняется к стене. — Я знаю, ты хочешь, как лучше, но музыка — это то, что всегда было со мной, с самого детства, раньше динамита, раньше Вонголы, раньше… тебя. Если я не смогу играть, это конец, понимаешь? Поэтому я не хочу даже пробовать. Так хотя бы остается надежда.

— Вот именно поэтому ты должен это сделать! — Ямамото тянет его за руку.

— Ты вообще слушал, что я тебе говорил? — хмурится Гокудера, но все же позволяет увлечь себя в комнату.

— Слушал. Теперь твоя очередь.

Ямамото садится за рояль и начинает рыться в нотных тетрадях, лежащих на пыльной крышке. Наконец он находит нужную и ставит на пюпитр.

— Кто бы сомневался, — улыбается Гокудера, прочитав название композиции.

Ямамото отчетливо помнит тот день, когда Гокудера усадил его около себя и сказал:

— Эта мелодия как для тебя написана.

— Потому что «Дождь»? — рассмеялся он тогда.

— А еще потому, что Марради — мой любимый композитор.

Гокудера не был из тех, кто может свободно выражать свои чувства, но Ямамото все равно понял — таким образом тот пытался сказать о чем-то очень важном. И к музыке это имело весьма опосредованное отношение.  
И даже когда, гораздо позже, Ямамото случайно узнал, что называется композиция иначе, и понял, почему об этом соврал Гокудера, она стала казаться еще идеальнее. Ямамото не раз просил Гокудеру сыграть для него, и тот никогда не отказывал.

— Гокудера, я понял, почему ты не хочешь играть, но ты умел это всю жизнь. Это часть тебя, такая же неотъемлемая, как рука или нога. Ты правда собираешься добровольно ее лишиться? Я верю, что ты сможешь, если перестанешь себя накручивать. А если получится это, то получится и все остальное.

— Ямамото…

— Хотя бы дай себе шанс!

Гокудера усмехается — дошло наконец, что спорить бесполезно — и садится за рояль. И тут же чихает.

— И за что Десятый платит всей этой толпе горничных? — ворчит он, сдувая пыль с полированной поверхности.

Ямамото смотрит, как его пальцы ложатся на клавиши, замирают над ними, словно Гокудера боится прикоснуться лишний раз. Боится ошибиться. В ответ на первое нажатие рояль и правда басит раздражающими слух нотами; Гокудера хмурится, ерзает на табурете, устраиваясь удобнее, и пробует взять несколько разрозненных аккордов, но звуки выходят то чересчур тихие, то слишком оборванные. Гокудера ругается под нос, пытается сыграть что-то сумбурное, игнорируя какофонию фальшивых нот, а Ямамото замирает, мысленно отсчитывая секунды — до того, как Гокудера пошлет его к черту вместе с роялем и всей «гениальной» идеей, и эта неудача окончательно все разрушит. Но тот неожиданно начинает перебирать пальцами, лишь слегка придавливая клавиши и тут же отпуская, перескакивая на другие, и Ямамото узнает музыку. Руки Гокудеры будто начинают жить отдельной жизнью, ловко порхают по клавиатуре, а сам он смотрит на них, как на какое-то чудо. Но настоящее чудо рождается прямо из воздуха — все такое же идеальное и выверенное до последней трели.

Ямамото наблюдает за Гокудерой, чувствуя, как одновременно с набирающей громкость мелодией разрастается в груди восторг — то ли от музыки, которая покоем, охватившим с первых секунд, и правда напоминает его собственное пламя Дождя, то ли оттого, что Гокудера прикрывает глаза и играет уже по памяти, не глядя в ноты. Совсем как раньше, когда музицировать для него было так же легко, как дышать.

Мелодия заканчивается, эхо последнего звука тонет в уютной тишине, а Гокудера все еще сидит, выпрямив спину и держа руки на клавишах. Ямамото не знает, что будет сейчас — озарение и взрыв, который сотрет начисто зародившийся было покой, или что-то неуловимо изменится.

Он надеется на последнее, когда Гокудера непривычно тихо просит его уйти. И понимает, что не ошибся, когда музыка «Дождя», разливающаяся по коридорам особняка, будит его на следующее утро.

***  
Ямамото разбивает рукоятью меча прибор для подавления иллюзий — одна из последних разработок Верде, а уже используется где ни попадя — и осматривается по сторонам. Имя только что убитого человека уже испарилось из памяти, хотя до этого Ямамото запоминал каждое, даже против воли. Привычка дала сбой после семьи Феррино, хотя ублюдки сдохли и не от его рук.

Мукуро не торопится, словно сомневается, что он способен управиться так быстро. А когда наконец входит в гостиную, равнодушно рассматривает труп и морщится, увидев, что белоснежный ковер безнадежно испорчен кровью.

— Что он сделал? — спрашивает Ямамото, буравя взглядом затылок убитого.

На самом деле, ему плевать, что ответит Мукуро. Продавал секреты Семьи, охотился за Мукуро лично, ел на завтрак младенцев, запивая кровью девственниц — не важно. Поэтому когда Мукуро отвечает: «Просто перешел мне дорогу», Ямамото не пытается выяснить подробности.

Он садится в черное пластиковое кресло, только теперь заметив, насколько обстановка в этом особняке отличается от той старинной роскоши, к которой он привык, и терпеливо ждет, пока Мукуро заберет все, что ему нужно.

Они квиты и больше ничего друг другу не должны, но, вернувшись, Мукуро почему-то присаживается в кресло напротив, брезгливо отодвигает ноги от кровавого пятна, почти добравшегося до подошв высоких сапог, и спрашивает:

— Как он?

— Играет каждый день, — отвечает Ямамото. — Заканчивает с тренировками и сразу садится за рояль.

— Еще пара таких услуг, и я обеспечу ему полные концертные залы, — Мукуро не язвит, и Ямамото улыбается:

— Гокудера уже расширил репертуар. Сам.

Он не силен в классической музыке, но успел заметить, что Гокудера действительно играет в последнее время много новых композиций, а порой даже импровизирует. Однако как разминку перед сеансом музицирования всегда использует одну и ту же — самую первую, подтолкнувшую на путь уверенности и надежды. Их обоих.

Ямамото даже кажется, что мелодия начинает звучать в голове, как только он о ней вспоминает, или же Мукуро нарочно снова создает иллюзию — но до него быстро доходит, что это разрывается, сигналя, мобильный.

— Где тебя черти носят? — орет в трубку Гокудера. Похоже, названивал он не единожды, и на секунду становится стыдно за то, что выпал из реальности, разбираясь с врагом Мукуро. Ровно на секунду. — К Десятому подослали киллера, мы еле отбились, а ты!..

— Отбились, — завороженно повторяет Ямамото.

— Отбились! Но могли бы!..

Гокудера продолжает кричать, перемежая ругательства в адрес поверженного противника с угрозами прикончить самого Ямамото, как только появится, а в груди ноет: оттого, что не оказался рядом — не чтобы защитить, а чтобы увидеть, как Гокудера снова сражается. Оказывается, по этому тоже можно соскучиться до безумия сильно.

— Жду тебя через двадцать минут! — Гокудера бросает трубку, и Ямамото жалеет, что не может примчаться к нему раньше.

Он ловит насмешливый взгляд Мукуро, убирая телефон во внутренний карман пиджака, и говорит неуместное и совершенно ненужное спасибо.

Мукуро ничего не отвечает, и, выйдя из здания, они расходятся в разные стороны.

На подходе к вонгольскому особняку Ямамото сбивает пламенем несущуюся в лицо динамитную шашку, а когда дым рассеивается, видит Гокудеру: тот улыбается.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и ты бы попал, — Ямамото несмело улыбается в ответ.

— У урода этого «чуть-чуть» не было, — довольно выпрямляется Гокудера.

В его глазах — азарт, кураж и радость победы — не над врагом даже, над самим собой. Победа не окончательная, препятствий наверняка будет даже больше, чем они могут себе представить, но сейчас, глядя на Гокудеру, Ямамото понимает — они на верном пути.


End file.
